


Pizza Party of One

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Furry, Gluttony, Hand Feeding, Immobility, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Stuffing, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, navel fucking, navel penetration, obese, past me would also be mad at today be for the excessive use of magic disembodied body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: Germ is alone for a day. He's hungry, and a pizza is sure to fill that hole in his gut. Sure, a whole pizza for one person is a lot, but he's sure to work it off, right? Someone doesn't think so.





	Pizza Party of One

**Author's Note:**

> So, after simply just posting that work yesterday, because I wrote it like a week and a half ago, I got filled with writing spirit. I really wanted to write smut with even more navel fucking and someone being immobilized. I thought about taking one of my WIPs and doing that to them, but then I remembered my favorite little bird: Germ. Sorry for falling back on my NITW crutch, but I just love Germ, so it this story I worked to make him a fucktoy. He enjoyed it, don't worry about him. Anyway, I'll get to writing Amorous smut soon, as well as some other stuff eventually. FYI, for the Amorous smut, I'm thinking of doing several chapters featuring different relationships in each one. Like different scenarios with different characters with each chapter, which means it'll probably be the longest story I have here when I finish it. Also, it'll probably be my first story that incorporated the reader, seeing as Amorous has the player date the characters. We'll see where that goes.  
> But regardless, enjoy this story. I assure you you'll enjoy it if you enjoy my other stories, even if you're not crazy for Germ. Also, this has some anal stuff in it; I'm not an expert on anal, honestly. I'm not much of a fan, but it felt appropriate in my eyes, like it naturally developed. So, if you have tips or criticisms on that front, feel free to let me know. Enjoy!

Germ was sat on his couch, eating pizza off of a paper plate. The tv played some show that Germ wasn’t terribly involved in. Something about ghosts. Germ took a bite of his slice, halfway through his second. He’d ordered a pizza among the smaller sizes and some of that cheese bread stuff; he was alone today. That didn’t happen very often, really. He liked company, but he also appreciated when he was free, able to do whatever he wanted. And right now, no one would care that he was eating a pizza by himself in his underwear, not even him. He took another bite. Someone on the show got scared. Oh no. Germ felt his stomach grumble as he pushed himself back, further into the couch. Another bite for him, then. And another. And before Germ even really noticed, he was eating the piece of cheesy bread on his plate, pizza finished. Ugh. He got up and put another slice on the plate before going back to his spot. He placed the tip of the slice into his beak and bit, chewing the pizza. It was better than Germ remembered it being. Germ began to take another, halfway through chewing the first, before getting sauce onto himself. Looking down, he saw a splotch of red tomato sauce on his chest. He took his napkin and wiped it away, which was a rather laborious task due to being feathered. As he did this, he felt another rumble in his abdomen. He set his hand onto his stomach. He was still hungry. Well, it was a good thing he ordered a whole pizza. He went back to eating.

 

The show’s credits were beginning to roll as the episode ended, and Germ was on the last slice of the pizza and had already finished the bread. Germ stood up and walked back into his kitchen. He stopped in front of the garbage, ready to throw the plate away when he stopped. The pizza box had a fresh pizza in it. The bread was all still there, too. He looked down. His stomach was still slightly bloated from what he’d eaten. This was a second pizza. He looked around for a moment, wondering if someone was responsible for this. After finding no one, and hearing his stomach, surprisingly, still rumble again, he headed back. He didn’t quite know why he was still hungry, but he was, so he’d listen to his belly. He took his plate an put two slices on it, along with some bread. Another episode of that ghost show was coming on in the other room. Sure, he’d watch another episode. He needed to get his mind off of his weird duplicating pizza or terrible memory lapse.

 

This pizza was as good as the last. It was hot, seemingly just made, the cheese stretching all the way from his mouth to the pizza even at arm’s length. This one seemed greasier, however. A small rivulet of the orangeish oil came down off the pizza onto his underwear. Well, shit, he'd need to was those; he didn’t want grease on his crotch. He took them off and, along with some other laundry, began to wash them. He sat back down on the couch, now butt-naked. He was alone, so whatever. Not to mention, he’d already resorted to eating a whole pizza, plus some, by himself, so how much more embarrassed could he be if someone saw him? He was starting to feel a pressure in his abdomen. His stomach felt very full, it almost a tinge painful, full of a pizza and a half, plus basically a loaf of bread. How Germ had even managed to get this far was beyond him. As he took another bite of the greasy slice he was holding, he felt his stomach grumble again. He was… still hungry? His stomach still felt rather full,  _ maybe _ a little less than before, but all in all, he seemed full. But here he was, his stomach feeling empty. Fine, there was still half a pizza left, that  _ had _ to be enough for his needy little stomach, right? He finished his slice and went back to procure some more.

 

He was nearing the end of the last slice of his second pizza. He felt bloated. And looking at himself, he seemed to be filled. His chest had a small blob of grease on it, which he hadn’t even noticed he had. He groaned as he used his napkin to clean it up. His stomach was distended. His belly looked rounded, his belly button seeming to have deepened from his larger midsection. He rubbed his stomach with his hand, which eased some of the pressure he was feeling from eating. He just felt heavy, in general. Germ had probably gained a few pounds from his excursion today. Ugh, he was gonna have to jog some over the next week to burn  _ that  _ off. But, rubbing his stomach, he had a terrifying realization. Even still, he was feeling pretty peckish. How was this happening? He felt déjà vu setting in as he stood up and hurried to the kitchen. There sat another warm pizza, this one topped with pepperoni and sausage. Germ looked around nervously. Surely, someone was doing this? Had he been poisoned or something? Was this a weird prank? Was this limbo? Maybe it was hell, Germ thought, feeling hunger shoot through him again. Well, fuck, it seemed he was being led to do this, so he might as well give in and do it. He grabbed the pizza box and walked back over to the couch, the cardboard barely insulating his thighs from the hot pizza in his lap. This was not what Germ was expecting to do today.

 

He was chowing down on slice after slice. He was eating them much quicker than he was before, and it was noticeable in some ways. He now had tomato sauce on his beak, some on his chin and cheeks. He hastily pushed through the pizza, hoping that maybe this was all some weird fluke, that this one would be the last one, and everything would go back to normal after this. And to Germ’s horror, it didn’t. Finishing the last large slice of pizza, he leaned back, his attention focusing on nothing in particular as he relaxed for a moment. But, again, like some terrible time loop or something, he felt the pain of hunger and saw, or rather didn’t see, that as he blinked, the pizza returned. He sat the pizza on the floor for a moment and stood up. He nervously paced in a circle for a moment, slowing down every ten or so seconds, pain shooting from his belly upward. He was heavier now, he noticed. His chest looked and felt soft. His belly was round and almost pear-shaped. He had creases in his abdomen as fat,  _ fat,  _ folded from sitting down. His thighs were rounder, and his body felt just so full. He didn’t really feel great. He felt fat, and wanted to just bring his body back in, go back to being slim. But, as a tingle in his crotch let him know, this wasn’t all bad.

 

Germ sat back down and slid his hands over his body. It was soft and pleasantly warm, even if he wasn’t that much a fan of the weight gain. However, he saw that doing this resulted in him slowly getting an erection, so maybe he was. He squeezed his belly with his hand, and a tinge of pain shot through him— along with a tingle of pleasure that slithered up his spine. He involuntarily let his beak open and a moan came out. A  _ moan.  _ He was into this. Fuck, he was  _ into this! _ He feverishly rubbed his body, groping fleshy parts. His hand grazed the head of his dick and he felt as that sensitive spot led him to shiver. He then noticed his belly button. It looked so much larger. It looked like he could… he wet his hands with his thick saliva and began to finger his navel. Well, shit, that was utterly fantastic. His navel splurched and squished as his fingers went in and out. He extended his legs, flexing the muscles in them as his body began to rigid. He stopped and panted. His dick was hard as a rock. This was the rest of his day.

 

Germ sat the pizza on the couch next to him as he rushed to eat pizza as quick as he could. He chewed whole slices in moments. His beak was covered in cheese and sauce, which also dripped onto his body. He finished a pizza and a new one came. He ate slice after slice, silently thankful of whatever force had led this to happen. And, finishing maybe his sixth… seventh…? Pizza, he felt a wind blow by. In his house? Suddenly, spectral-looking hands appeared in front of him. Three gray, slightly translucent hands appeared in a puff of smoke about two feet in front of Germ. He paused his feasting for a moment, very confused. He was about to open his mouth and speak when one of them grabbed the slice out of Germ’s hand and began to feed it to him. The other two were massaging his body. Oh god, whatever was doing this was really kind to him, huh? As he was fed, there was another puff of smoke, and there appeared a spectral, well, dick. This one was automatically more explicit than the last random summoning. But, Germ wouldn’t decline that; if he was already enjoying this this much, he waited to see how much more pleasure he could feel.

 

The dick went to his navel. The head of it slid into the deepened hole and began to go in and out. The thrusting of this cock led his body to shake. His body was really turning him on now. His chest went from featureless, although a little soft, to moobs which sat on his belly. His belly could possibly be considered obese now, at least to some people, and his navel was at least two or three inches deep and certainly wide enough for an erection to fit inside. He had love handles that jiggled at Germ’s sides. His thighs had pushed his balls and his dick up, as they no longer fit between them. His belly pushed onto his dick, making hard to see and even harder to jack off. It was tantalizing, but the weight of his own fat gut, the lack of lubrication, and the extensive shaking, wobbling, and jiggling his body was doing was making it swing around.

 

The dick continued its duty. Thrusting in so hard to Germ’s fatty midsection that he thought it would destroy some organs. It pushed into his stomach and made his already well past filled stomach gurgle and had his body rocked with equal parts pain and pleasure. Then it left the way it came, leaving Germ feeling empty and needy for it to return. And it did, moments later, its thrusting shaking the obese gut Germ had developed. The hands helped with that function. The one that fed Germ hurried to keep him filled. Almost immediately after the tip of a slice was put into his maw, the crust of the very same slice was pushed in, past his beak, sliding past his slimy tongue, into the back of his throat. He was being stuffed so quickly. The hand shoved food down his throat so quickly that Germ didn’t even register the slices he was eating. It was just there, and then it was in his belly, shaking around with the thrusts. The two hands massaging him were both rewarding and punishing Germ. They’d rub his tits, sliding on the greasy, feathery blobs of fat, and then would squeeze his nipples, sending chills and pain through his body. They’d rub his love handles, and then immediately squeeze them. His thighs were bullied by the endless squeezing, poking, and prodding of the grey hands. They shook them vigorously and left Germ wanting them being fatter. This was such an extreme scene of pleasure that Germ was overwhelmed in some ways. But, he continued to hold off on orgasming. He was riding it out to its ultimate release.

 

What felt like hours went by, but was probably closer to minutes, as Germ continued to be fed, filled, fattened, and fucked. His body was now making the couch’s springs yell out in protest, being as heavy as it was. Germ wanted to try something in this moment, and he began to stand up. The hands helped. Germ swayed to his feed, now stood up in front of his couch, still being filled with pizza faster than he’d thought possible. His huge navel was still being filled with cock, and Germ’s knees felt weak. The hand feeding him, however, seemed to have provoked its ire; it fattened Germ up with slices at a time. Stacking them, rolling up pizza halves to fit them into all of the available space in Germ’s maw. This stuffing was too much for Germ’s knees, which gave out from the sheer amount of pounds that was attached to his body. He reveled in the fact; this was exactly what he wanted. He had been made so fat that he could no longer stand. He’d fallen to the ground due to how morbidly obese he was. He couldn’t stand if he  _ wanted  _ to. Germ had been made immobile, his prospects for the rest of his day practically destroyed. Germ’s fall splayed his legs out in front of him, his huge, fat gut resting between his two, extremely convex thighs. This was also fantastic for his navel, which now was perfectly anchored to the ground by gravity, and it acted as a perfect place for the spectral dildo, which rammed into Germ’s slobby body, shaking his body to the point of his back ramming into the couch. His navel was easily six inches deep now, which even still only fit about three-fourths of the thick cock. His blobby body was being grinded into and stuffed to the brim. Germ tried to tense his muscles to give the cock a better leverage for fucking, but his muscles were so far under the blubber, that even tensing let him get no less jiggling. His body had disappeared under the lard that he now consisted of, and nothing could keep him from being fed or fucked. The hands went to his backside, which was only inches away from the couch, and the began to grope his ass, which was fat enough to weigh as much as Germ before he began eating. One of them desperately tried to get between the two sweaty cheeks, only barely succeeding. It then continued its job, massaging Germ’s ass. It struggled, slowly pushing farther and farther, now fucking Germ from beneath his body, which was heavy enough to physically crush someone; he could kill someone with his soft, shitty body.

 

The feeder hand rolled up an entire pizza and shoved it down Germ’s throat like it was a magic trick. It went down, and Germ panted, feeling like was gonna choke. But, as he took in enough air, the hand did the trick again, and Germ panted again. This was a nice tempo increase. It led to him being fat enough for the cock to fit completely within his navel within a minute. The balls of this spectral dick now slapped against Germ’s body as it thrust in and out. His now huge tits, topped with large, round nipples shook violently. The hand that wasn’t currently massaging Germ from the inside went to his chin and felt under it, bringing Germ’s attention to his two new chins, which had been marinated in grease for a while now. Another pizza was brought down Germ’s gluttonous, greedy throat as the dildo thrust in, farther than Germ thought it could, and the hand in Germ’s ass pushed directly into his prostate, while even still the hand at Germ’s chins squeezed the oily mess of flesh. Germ couldn’t keep it in any longer, and his dick, which had long disappeared under his person-sized gut, twitched, assumedly letting out a hot pump of come. His body tensed up, which did nothing other than jiggle the heavy body Germ was hidden in. The dick in Germ’s navel ejaculated, letting out a huge spurt of sticky come that managed to fill up Germ’s gargantuan navel, spilling on onto Germ’s lower belly. It slowly drifted down Germ in rivulets. Germ swallowed some thick, thick saliva in his mouth and began to look around at the hands and the one rogue cock, wondering what was coming next. The hands waved to 

Germ, even the one that was previously in his ass, as it had now come out, and disappeared.

 

Germ, the bird so fat he could no longer walk, stand, or even move his legs, sat there, alone now. His mind whizzed with everything from consequences to thoughts about his body. He felt like such a slut, and he loved it. He’d been pumped full of both food and come, and he’d do it again. His flabby, blubbery body was ready to be fucked and fattened, and he could do nothing about it. He was the hands’ lard-filled whore now. At least, if they ever returned. Germ hoped they would, he would love a good stuffing and fucking every now and then, seeing as how he was stuck there for a long time. Despite being immobilized by his own obese body, he was still excited, Germ would be sexually satisfied for a long time. Sexual fantasies he didn’t even know he had were finally realized, and in such a fantastic way that even just thinking of what had happened had Germ teetering on the edge of another orgasm. Germ could forget about the rest of his day. Or month, for that matter.


End file.
